I Need You, Yuri
by Stratagirl
Summary: Emotions and feelings run wild and confused. Enjoy.


_**"I Need You, Yuri."**_

**Kyou Kara Maoh**

_One-shot_

**The title for this was "I Won't Give Up" but then as I wrote more and more of it and finished it I looked at the title and thought that it didn't really fit the story, lol. So I hope that the title fits it. **

**This one-shot was inspired by the song "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. The first half was inspired by "We Belong" :) The middle and the rest of the one-shot was inspired by the song "Scars" by Corinne May, such a beautiful song. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Have a great day and happy readings to you all. Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

"Yuri...I won't give you up that easily...you wimp." Wolfram whispered as Yuri walked to the portal to go back to earth.

The young Demon King waved to everyone. "See you guys later!" and ran the rest of the way through the portal.

School was starting up again and Yuri would be spending a bit less time in the Demon World then he was doing during the summer.

"His Majesty has grown up quiet a bit. Don't you think so Gunter?" Conrad asked the purple haired assistant.

"Oh yes he has. And might I add has turned into quiet the handsome King as well." Gunter smiled and blushed.

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "He's still a wimp." and walked toward the castle.

Conrad and Gunter both looked at each other and smiled. They knew the blond still cared for the young King and that the young King cared for the blond but not in the same way. So they knew that there were...some complications to the relationship between the two young men.

* * *

Later that night as the whole castle slept one person wasn't getting quiet the pleasant sleep as the rest of the castle was. "No, come back Yuri. You can't leave me, no. Don't go Yuri, please stay..." the voice said as he tossed and turned on his over sized bed. The night was cool and the wind blew quiet a bit. Just as the blond shot up and awoke the curtains bellowed out from the gust of wind that blew through the window. He screamed. "Yuri No!" and panted hard.

He combed his hand through his sweat drenched hair and sighed. He had been having nightmares like this as Yuri's summer vacation came close to the end. Now they were more frequant and getting more disturbing. Wolfram swong his feet over the cold stone floor and got out of bed. He needed some fresh air and need to calm himself before going back to bed. Maybe his dreams were reflecting the fear he had of Yuri possibly leaving him. That wasn't right. The young King would never do that to him or his Kingdom...would he? Lately Yuri was acting strange and trying to be nicer to the blond even when he would call him wimp. It was all just...weird. Wolfram sighed and finished getting dressed and made his way down the hall way and down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

Yuri sat in class thinking and going over the evens that had happened so far in his life of 17 years. There had been so many events...so many changes that he had to smile at them all. They were all positive of course but some more harder to accept than others. Even now he was having trouble accepting one. It wasn't that he didn't want to accept it...or maybe that was the thing, he didn't want to but he was trying to for the sake of the blonds feelings towards him. Yuri didn't know what to do with the situation. They were suppose to be married by now but he was given time. The dark haired King didn't know what to do really. Sure he cared for Wolfram, a lot, but so far those feelings were that of a friend caring for another friend. Could he really fall in love with Wolfram. Or was he in love with the blond already but he didn't know it? So many questions and yet so little answers. Many times the blond had confessed his love for the young Demon King, many times he had saved the Demon King from dangers and death. As the bell for class to end and school to let out rang Yuri came out of his thought mood and packed up his things to head home.

It was the first day of school and yet he couldn't focus at all on any of his classes. The reason behind it all was indeed because of the blond. Wolfram, it was all his fault that the young dark haired man couldn't focus today in his classes.

He sighed. "That isn't it. It isn't it at all." and made his way home after getting his street shoes.

On his way home he passed by a park that held fond memories. He stopped and stared at the park and noticed the setting sun peaking through the trees that were all around the park. "When did things become so complicated. I don't know what to do any more."

He didn't have any plans for that night, other than do his school work, so he walked through the park. He came upon a small pond located deeper in the park. Yuri sighed and breathed in the coming night's air. It was so crisp and fresh. Full of comfort and soothing scents. The young Demon King took a seat up against a tall thick tree. He laid his back against the tree and thought about everything and nothing at all. Yuri let his mind wonder and let it daydream. Suddenly a image of Wolfram flashed through his mind. He brought his head from where it was leaning against the tree. Some how he had the sudden and random thought that Wolfram...that the blond had some how, some way broken him open, his heart open. He had never had anyone who had feelings for him like the blond did. It scared him and at the same time made him happy and freaked him out. Yuri didn't really know how to deal with it.

"Break me open Wolfram, break me open and take me away." he whispered on the wind of the night that blew past just as he finished. His bangs hid his eyes as he started to cry. He didn't even know why he was crying. The dark haired man wiped his eyes and got up to head back home. Just as he turned to head out of the park he slipped on the moist grass and fell right into the small pound.

"What the-!" the water swirled around him and he dropped through a dark round black hole and then landed on something hard and cold. He sat there rubbing his butt and thinking what the heck was going on. He heard someone and covers moving as the person leaned up from their deep troubled sleep.

Sea green eyes pierced through the dark of the night and blinked as the voice whispered tiredly. "Yuri?"

Yuri blinked and recognized the voice and those deep sea green eyes. "Wo-Wolfram?"

The young dark haired man got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Wolfram, why am I in your bedroom?"

The blond got out of bed and walked over to Yuri. "I don't know. I was going to ask you the same question."

Yuri then noticed something he didn't see when the blond was farther away. "Wolfram...you look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Yuri asked as he bent down to look the blond in the eyes. The blond looked away quickly, very un-Wolfram like.

"I'm fine. I've just been having a few nights of troubled sleep is all. I'll be fine." Wolfram said tiredly and walked back over to his bed. He sat down and placed his hand to his forehead. Great now he was getting a headache.

Yuri walked over and sat down next to the blond. He placed a hand on Wolfram's back and started to rub it up and down to try and sooth the blond. Yuri's hand stopped and noticed that the blond was starting to shake...as if he was...crying?

"Wolfram...you okay?" Yuuri asked confused.

"I'll...I'll be fine. Just go, okay." the blond said as he placed a hand up by his eyes and wiped away the streaming tears.

"No." Yuri sternly said. "Tell me what has got you so upset and troubled." the dark haired man said with a stern look.

Wolfram clenched his hands into fists and and they trembled. The blond then lashed out and screamed at Yuri. "It's you! You're the reason I can't sleep at night and the reason I dream of you leaving me and the reason I can't stop thinking about you when you head to to your world!" he panted from the screaming fit he lashed had.

Yuri stared and blinked at Wolfram. He had no idea. He was the reason that Wolfram was sleep deprived and look like...well hell. He didn't know what to do so he just gathered the blond up in his arms and held him close and just let the Wolfram cry his eyes out. The blond clenched his hands in Yuri's cloths and held on tightly, as if the dark haired young man would disappear right then and there.

Wolfram whispered into Yuri's shoulder. "It's all your fault. You did this to me. I...I can't stop loving you. And I'm...afraid that you'll leave me. So afraid Yuri."

Wolfram had eventually cried himself to sleep on Yuri's shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit before the Demon King decided it was best that he put the blond to bed. He covered Wolfram up and began to walk away from the bed when the blond whispered in his sleep. "Don't go Yuri." and then began to cry some more.

Yuri couldn't stand to see his friends cry, for whatever reason they cried for. As quietly as he could he took off his shoes and then slipped into the bed with the blond. He scooted up to Wolfram and laid down. His arm draped behind the fire demons head. It was as if Wolfram could sense, through sleep, that Yuri was right there. The blond snuggled up against Yuri who just hugged him to his body. Yuri didn't know what to do about this. For right now, as long as Wolfram was sad or crying any more, he would figure the other stuff out later. Right now he wanted to be there for the blond. Maybe he could learn to love Wolfram the way the blond loved him. The night went on as the two stayed cuddled up to each other. Their body heat kept the cold, crisp night air, away and happy, pleasant dreams within their unconscious mind.

The End! :)

* * *

**I have seen Yuri spelled like that and spelled 'Yuuri' but I think from now on I'll spell it like 'Yuri' cause that is how it is spelled on the back of the dvd cases :). **

**I have a few readers who seem to like my KKM one-shots/stories...though I think all I have is one-shots ^_^; . Anyways! Here is some more fluff and sweet Yuuram for all you sweet and kind readers out there. I hope that I didn't disapoint any of you guys with this one-shot. I hope that it is something that you enjoyed reading. Have a great day and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **


End file.
